Why Do I Love You?
by Yukino Innuwa
Summary: Hibari's been thinking about a certain blonde alot and he can't seem to figure out why.D18.Yaoi.Oneshot


Why Do I Love you

Why Do I Love you?

By

Yukino Innuwa

It was a quiet afternoon at Namimori Jr. High. School had just ended and all the students and teachers had exited the building. Well…all except one person. That person was Kyouya Hibari, the head of the Discipline Committee (Prefects) at Namimori. Hibari was currently sitting in the room that the Prefects use as their room for meeting with each other. He stared out the window and watched the many cars that passed by the school and a couple people walk by. His little companion, Hibird, was asleep on the windowsill.

Hibari couldn't concentrate well. For some time now he'd been having dreams about a certain blonde Italian. The blonde Italian was Dino Cavallone. The dreams mostly involved him and said Italian in a serious relationship. Hibari didn't understand why he had such dreams about his former teacher but knew they were getting on his nerves. He growled and swore he would hurt Dino very badly for making him have these strange dreams. He looked down at his hand and looked at the ring that showed that he was part of Tsuna's Guardians and also part of the mafia. He remembered that he had realized that he needed to get stronger during there training and had agreed to learn as much as he could about the rings. Once again he scowled, remembering the look of happiness on Dino's face when he first met the mafia boss. But, Hibari then realized that back then, Dino's face didn't bother him as much as it should've.

Hibari also remembered how Dino looked as he fought. He remembered how Dino's hair moved as Dino himself moved, the look of complete seriousness on Dino's face as he tried to keep up with him. The smirk that appeared on the Italians face when he caught his tonfa with his whip.

All of sudden it hit Hibari like a ton of bricks…he was in love with Dino!! Sure there didn't seem to be enough reasons to be in love with Dino but…he just was. He slammed his hand against the wall nearby. The sound of Hibari's fist connecting to the wall woke up Hibird. Hibird looked curiously at his master wondering what was wrong. Hibari had an angry look on his face as he once again punched the wall.

He didn't want to be in love with Dino because that would indicate that he was gay. 'I'm not gay,' he thought as he gained his composure 'I'm not gay and I'm not in love with that blonde idiot.' Finally convincing himself that he wasn't gay he got ready to leave. Hibird realized that Hibari was leaving and flew over and landed on Hibari's shoulder. The Prefect picked up his tonfas and hid them under his jacket. He then walked out of the room and locked the door.

--

Once Hibari left the school grounds he began walking to his apartment. He couldn't stand living with his parents anymore (they were afraid of him anyways) and decided to move out. As he turned a corner he bumped into someone. Both him and the stranger fell to the ground with the stranger over Hibari's body. Hibird had flown off Hibari's shoulder during the collision and was sitting on a street light.

Hibari growled rubbing his sore head. He glared at the stranger "watch where your going herbivore" he said to the stranger as he pushed him off his body. When he sat up he noticed familiar blonde hair and a familiar tattoo going up the stranger's left arm. He groaned as he recognized the stranger as to be no one other than the very man who kept haunting his mind, Dino Cavallone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-oh it's you Kyouya" Dino said with a smile on his face "I didn't recognize you for a second." Hibari remained silent as he watched the Italian male get up and dust himself off before putting his hand out for Hibari to grab. If the black-haired boy wasn't so uptight he probably would've taken Dino's kind gesture and allowed Dino to pull him up but Hibari was an uptight person and knocked Dino's hand away. He stood up by himself and dusted himself off. When he finished he looked over at Dino and swore that his cheeks were burning red just by looking at the mafia boss. He turned his head away from Dino so he wouldn't notice his blush.

"You ok Kyouya?" Dino asked getting closer to Hibari. Hibari backed away and found another reason that he loved Dino. The way Dino says his first name gets his heart pounding…of course he wouldn't tell Dino that. Said mafia boss kept getting closer to the blushing boy until Dino had Hibari cornered against a brick wall. Hibari realized he was in trouble. He couldn't let the Cavallone see his blush, he would be humiliated. "I'm warning you Cavallone you get any closer and I'll bite you to death" he said a little less confident than he normally would. Dino just shrugged and turned Hibari's face towards him looking at the blush adorning the Prefect's face.

Dino chuckled "Is that why you wouldn't look at me?" Dino asked Hibari. Hibari didn't respond but instead his blush got deeper shade of red. He found yet another reason to love Dino. His laugh. 'Why?' Hibari thought 'why do I love you? Why you of all people? You're such an idiot and your so annoying but for some reason I like that about you. I want…I want to tell you how I feel.' Then Hibari did something totally not Hibari like…he hugged Dino. It wasn't one of those shy hugs either. He charged into him full force and squeezed him tight knocking Dino to the floor.

Dino was shocked he'd never think Hibari would hug him like that. Sure Dino had a crush had a crush on Hibari but he only imagined this action in his dreams. Nevertheless he hugged Hibari back. "Kyouya," Dino asked "are you ok?" He felt the teenager nod against his chest. "Then…what's with the sudden change in charac-"Dino was interrupted as he felt something sharp against his neck. He looked to the side and saw Hibari's head near his exposed neck. "K-Kyouya?"

Hibari didn't respond or better yet he couldn't respond. The reason being that his teeth were locked together with the skin on Dino's neck. He couldn't help it. He wanted to taste Dino's skin so badly. He bit Dino a bit harder and got a yelp out of the Italian. He smirked against the exposed skin and purred.

Dino's eyes went wide. Never in his life would he think Hibari would purr like a cat, it just wasn't…Hibari like. Soon Hibari let go of Dino's neck. When he moved his head, a red mark could be seen on Dino's neck. "That shows," Hibari said as he sat on his knees in front of Dino, "that your mine and no one else can have you." "K-Kyouya? What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Dino was confused beyond compare.

Hibari looked at the blonde in the eyes and got closer to him. So close in fact that he was over Dino's body. "It's your fault that I'm this way Cavallone." The former sensei raised an eyebrow. 'What did I do? I haven't even seen him since the battle over the rings' Hibari continued speaking "You've been in my dreams the last couple of nights, you never leave my mind and all I want to do is…be with you…" Hibari moved his face so that his lips were near Dino's partly opened lips. The blonde was speechless; he couldn't figure out what to say to his former student's behavior but knew that he wanted to be with Hibari as well.

Dino grabbed the sides of Hibari's face and locked their lips together in a kiss. The kiss was innocent, shy until Hibari lick Dino's lips with his tongue asking for entrance. Dino happily obliged and opened his mouth and let Hibari's tongue in. Hibari licked inside Dino's mouth and moaned a bit.

They kissed until they needed air. When they broke apart saliva was connecting them together as they began breathing heavy. Once Dino caught his breath he smiled his normal goofy smile and hugged Hibari. The black haired boy was surprised at first but hugged Dino back anyway. "I want to be with you too Kyouya" said Dino. "Good," replied Hibari "and since your mine there are gonna be a few rules." "Rules?" Hibari nodded and smirked "Yes and here are the rules 1st you don't call me Kyouya…you call me Hibari-sama, 2nd if you cheat on me I will kill you, 3rd you will mark you as often as I want to, 4th never wake me up when I'm asleep pr you will face the consequences and 5th…" He pushed Dino until he was on his back "I'm seme.


End file.
